


biting down (phan oneshot)

by LOUVREPHIL



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: BDSM, Cock Slut, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Riding, Sex, Sexting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOUVREPHIL/pseuds/LOUVREPHIL
Summary: summary: phil's a horny little shit while high. and can get his boyfriend to cum with only his fingers, apparently.word count: 1.5k not my best //:warnings: sexting, mentions of getting high, uh just over all dirty talk, shitty writingextra notes: highkey not my proudest oneshot but hey! smut! i tried my best w/ the sexting so if you have any suggestions please, feel free to message me lol. also, listen to biting down by lorde (my queen) as it goes well with the oneshot!





	biting down (phan oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> my first ever sexting oneshot. enjoy u sinners.
> 
> \- pj
> 
> edit: seeing as this got more hits than my first smut, check it out!
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/13010463
> 
> (or check out my wattpad where i’m more active @LOUVREPHIL)

smoke curled it's way around the room, being kind enough as to accompany phil's loneliness. he missed dan – he missed dan so much. it's been a week since winter break started, and they had no reason to see each other since school was out.

he missed dan and his curly hair, the hair he was finally proud of owning up to and styling. he missed dan and his voice, the voice he enjoyed calling "posh" and "winnie the pooh-esque." he missed dan and his fingers, the fingers that intertwined with his own or laced roughly in his hair. he missed dan abd his lips, the lips that spoke kind words and comfort him when he didn't feel great. but most of all, he missed dan's personality, the personality that brought joy into his life.

fuck.

this was getting  _way_  too sappy, he needed another hit.

phil took a few more hits, shivering when his blanket slipped off his shoulders carelessly. he clawed at the blanket but it was no use, as he was too intoxicated to care anymore. grabbing his pipe blindly, he sets it on his nightstand and then picks up his phone to text dan.

_one new message from: my everything_

**my everything:** hey babe whatcha doing?

 **phil:**  smoking and missing u ):

 **my everything:**  without mE??? how MEaN?????

 **phil:**  oi

 **phil:**  when my mum leaves, i take the chance !! so what are YOU up to?

 **my everything:** haha nothing

 **phil:**  nothing usually means getting off tbh

 **phil:** did you touch yourself without my permission, daniel?

 **my everything:**  PHIL

 **phil:**  I WAS JUST KIDDING BABY

 **phil:** buuuuuut now i may be kinda turned on lol

 **my everything:** you horny bastard

 **my everything:** take an uber here, then

 **phil:** but i'm too laaaaaazzzzzzyyyyy

 **phil:**  c'mon baaaaabe

 **phil:** wanna feel your tight little hole swallowing like my cock like its the only thing you need

 **phil:** come over and ride me?

 **my everything:**  phil stOP i'm getting turned on !! and i'm in the living room !!

 **phil:**  lol what dan, scared of your parents finding out how much of a slut you are?

 **my everything:**  no

 **my everything:**  ok maybe

 **my everything:** give me a sec im going upstairs

 **phil:**  hurry, slut

 **my everything:**  im back

 **my everything:**  and i'm nOT A SLUT

 **my everything:**  if anything, u are

 **my everything:**  trying to sext me while i'm with my family, u horny bastard

 **phil:**  awh, the sub's trying to be a dom

 **phil:** how cute

 **my eveything:**  i can be a dom !!

 **my everything:** i can make u suck my dick if i wanted to !!

 **phil:**  says the one who was on his knees for me last week, hm

 **phil:**  i recall someone cumming in his pants because he's such a cockslut, do you?

 **my everything:**  ugh

 **my everything:** okay whatever im a cockslut yeah yeah

 **phil:** that's my good little slut

 **phil:** i'm glad you admitted it, now i don't have to worry about my slut trying to be dominant :P

 **my everything:**  dhut yp

 **phil:** someone's busy !!

 **phil:** ooo, i just came up with an idea

 **my everything:** wjat?

 **phil:** how sbout...

 **phil:** i make u cum, then you drive over here, and i fuck you into the mattress because i know how much you'd enjoy that

 **phil:**  i've heard fucking while high is the best feeling in the world

 **phil:**  would you be down that, baby?

 **phil:** me making you feel so good that youd wanna cum over and over and over again?

 **my everything:**  god, please

 **my everything:**  i need u

 **phil:**  you have me, baby

 **my everything:** no

 **my everything:** need ur hands on me

 **my everything:** touching me, everywhere

 **phil:**  i can do that for you

 **phil:**  only after i make you cum like the whore you are

 **phil:**  open yourself up for me, daniel

 **phil:** i want you to cum without touching your cock

 **my everything:**  oh fuck

 **my everything:**  yes sir

 **phil:**  good boy

 **phil:** god, rhe rhings im gonna do to you

 **my everything:**  what would you do?

 **phil:**  hm

 **phil:**  probably make you put on a show for me

 **phil:**  make you strip to biting down, or give me a lapdance

 **phil:**  make you fuck yourself with one of our toyd

 **my everything:** do you still have the toys?

 **phil:**  of course i do

 **phil:**  if you're a good little slut, maybe i'd fuck you with a few

 **phil:**  possibly let you cum if i felt nice

 **my everything:** i don't know how many times i can cum, sir

 **phil:** three is your maximum while sober, so four might be your maximum while high

 **my everything:** do i have to cum four times?

 **phil:**  only if you agree, daniel

 **phil:** and only three, because after this you're going straight to my house right after

 **phil:**  right?

 **my everything:**  yeah

 **phil:**  good boy

 **phil:** maybe one of those times can be just from rimming you, hm?

 **my everything:**  oh god

 **my everything:**  fucking hell, please

 **phil:**  then the next would be from marking you

 **phil:** i'd give you hickies all over your neck

 **phil:** and shoulders

 **phil:** and thighs

 **phil:**  where only your dom would be able to see them, right?

 **my everything:**  mm, yeah

 **my everything:**  id let you mark me so good

 **my everything:** need to feel you when im so blissed out, god

 **my everything:**  i need you

 **my everything:**  i need your fingers in my hair and hands around my neck and cock in m ymouth or ass

 **my everything:** i just need you

 **phil:**  come over then

 **phil:** you haven't touched your cock yet, have you?

 **my everything:** no, only my fingers sir

 **phil:**  good.

 **my everything:** im so close

 **my everything:**  please keep talkibg

 **phil:** what's there to say?

 **phil:**  you already know how much of a slut you are

 **phil:**  listenijg to every eord i say, following my commands, touching yourself like a whore because your dom isn't there

 **phil:** you know the firs thing we're doing when u get here?

 **phil:**  i'm gonna rim u while you take a few hits, then ur gonna blow me because we voth know how much you love my cock

 **phil:**  i know how much you'd squirm and grind down onto my face

 **phil:**  usually, i'd have to tie you up but you wouldn't be able to take those hits

 **my everything:** lsoe, plwae

 **phil:** c'mon daniel

 **phil:**  cum from only your fingers and my words

 **phil:**  i know you can, being the slut you are

 **my everything:** almost tjere

 **phil:** in only 10 minutes? tsk tsk tsk

 **phil:**  maybe cumming three more times won't be a challenge after all

 **phil:**  of course you'd get a bit noisy, so bring the gag

 **phil:**  unless my fingers would work?

 **phil:**  no, i'd need both hands

 **phil:** one to hold you down, the other to choke you

 **my everything:**  m cumminf

phil's breath hitched, hand stroking his cock faster and faster. he was so  _close_ , he just needed that little push to help him to his orgasm. he pinched his nipples and whined, imagining dan doing so to rile him up so they cou—

_one new picture message from: my everything_

there dan was, sweating with his messy curls covering his forehead and stomach painted with cum. phil could imagine himself there, still jerking dan off slowly so he could milk another orgasm out of him. he'd leave more marks than there were before, on his neck and stomach and thighs where they were only visible to him.

the picture was a bit blurry, sure, but phil's cumming and biting his lip to stifle a groan that would've passed his lips if he hadn't done so. he tensed up, his whole body bucking up into the air while he tugged at his hair to feel something other than this intense tsunami of pleasure. he was heaving and shaking and  _jesus fucking christ_  that was the best orgasm he's ever had in his entire life.

god, the things he was going to do to dan when he got here.

 **my everything:**  i can't believe i slipped into subspace, jesus christ

 **phil:**  i had no idea that i could be so dominant through texting

 **my everything:** it was hot, for sure

 **phil:**  lmao i'm glad

 **phil:**  so ... you still coming over or ...

 **my everything:**  after that?

 **my everything:** of course, you apple

 **phil:** apple? hm, kinky kitchen sex?

 **my everything:**  noooo

 **my everything:** i'd rather not have anything other than lube, toys, or you up my ass, thank you very much

 **phil:**  oh whatever, you'd totally sound hot with an apple in your mouth while i fucked you in the kitchen

 **my everything:**  phiiiil

 **my everything:**  i'm getting turned on again, wait until i get there !!

 **phil:** lol suuuure

 **phil:** be here in 10? i might take a few more hits because it's starting to wear off a bit

 **my everything:** i'll make it 5 if you rim me

 **phil:** you better hurry, then


End file.
